Confluence
by Upstairs.Brain
Summary: Confluence, noun. A flowing or coming together. Kames slash
1. Kendallsexual

"Please tell me that I'm not going crazy, and that Kendall is wearing James's v-neck." Jo said disbelievingly, eyes following the boy in question with her eyes.

"You're not going crazy and Kendall is wearing James's v-neck." Camille and Stephanie answered automatically.

Jo rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that literally. I know that I'm not crazy. I know that Kendall is wearing James's v-neck. But the question is, 'Why?'"

"Why what?" Carlos and Logan in unison as they walked up. The girls just stared at them, prompting Logan to ask again, "Why what?"

Camille fluttered her eyes dramatically at Logan, causing the brunette to shrink back a little. "Why is Kendall wearing James's v-neck?"

The two boys stared at Camille incredulously. "C-come again?" Logan stuttered.

"Well," Jo answered, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "look at the shirt Kendall's wearing. It's so obviously James's. V-neck, stylish…"

"Not to mention that James wore it last week," Stephanie added.

"Well…" Carlos searched for an answer, noticeably struggling to find a reason that Kendall would be wearing the tallest member of Big Time Rush's v-neck.

"Maybe they got them mixed up this morning," Logan offered.

Camille pondered this for a moment. "But don't you," She pointed at Logan. "share a room with Kendall?"

The shorter boy's face fell. "Oh, right."

"I'm sure that there's a perfectly good reason for this," Jo said calmly. "I mean, it's not like they're dating, right?" The girls looked at Big Time Rush's two shortest members, who, in turn, looked extremely nervous. "They aren't dating, are they?"

Logan glanced down at his wrist to check his non-existent watch and sputtered, "Wow, look at the time! Carlos, we really need to get going to that…thing!" Logan grabbed Carlos's wrist and pulled him towards Kendall. "KENDALL!" He called. The aforementioned blonde looked up from the hockey magazine he was reading.

"What?"

"Code red! _CODE RED_!" Carlos yelled, grabbing Kendall as they ran past.

Logan and Carlos didn't stop running-or dragging a very loudly protesting Kendall- until they were in the safety of apartment 2J, where they found James watching a hockey game.

"Will you two _please_ tell me what's going on? I was perfectly happy reading my magazine!" Kendall shouted, exasperated. James came up behind him and lay a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"The girls know about you two!" Logan and Carlos blurted out.

"What?" James asked.

"Well, Jo noticed the shirt Kendall was wearing, and then they figured out that it was yours-"

"-and the Jo was trying to figure out why Kendall would wear James's shirt and she asked us if you two are dating and we panicked!" Carlos and Logan rambled. Kendall and James looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Logan demanded.

James was the first to recover from his laughing fit and explained, "Kendall and I decided last night that we don't care anymore if people know that we're dating." Kendall nodded in agreement. "We were going to tell you, but you both left before we had a chance."

Logan and Carlos stared at the couple, dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Kendall replied.

"So we freaked out for nothing?" Carlos asked slowly.

James shook his head. "No, not for nothing. It was hilarious."

"You guys really suck, you know that?"

"It's been said." Kendall shrugged.

"No, I refuse to believe that Kendall is gay, much less dating James," Jo told Camille and Stephanie after Carlos and Logan ran off yelling at Kendall.

"But you saw the way Carlos and Logan acted when we brought it up," Stephanie reasoned.

"Not to mentioned the way they off, pulling Kendall after them," Camille quipped.

"But can you really imagine that Kendall is gay?"

"Yeah," Stephanie and Camille said. "That would explain why he isn't that into you."

"Okay. I'll give you that one. But what about James? There is no way that that 'Ladie's Man' is gay."

"Yeah, that's the troubling part."

"Look, there's James now," Camille pointed. "We can just ask him."

"Be my guest." Jo waved her on. Camille rolled her eyes and walked over to James briskly.

"James!" she called.

The brunette turned towards her, flashing the infamous James Diamond smile. "Oh, hey, Camille. What's up?"

Camille put a hand on her hip and asked, "Are you and Kendall dating?"

James stared at her for a second before saying, "Wow, you don't waste any time, do you?" After a stern look from her, he moved on. "Yeah, Kendall and I are dating. We started dating before we moved here," James said nonchalantly.

Camille gave him a long scrutinizing look. "So you're both gay?"

James chuckled. "No. Kendall's bi."

"And you?" Camille raised and eyebrow.

"I'm 'Kendall-sexual'."

"'Kendall-sexual'" At Camille's questioning look, James explained.

"I've never though about guys like I do girls…or Kendall. So, I'm Kendall-sexual."

Camille nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay. That makes sense."

James's phone beeped, alerting him that he had a new text message. He read it and looked up at Camille. "Is…that all? Kelly just sent me a text saying that we need to head over to the studio."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, James. Have fun!" James smiled, then walked over to Kendall, who had just come out of the elevator, capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

"So?" Jo and Stephanie asked as James walked away and Camille turned back to them. She gave them a big smile and a thumbs-up.

"They started dating before they moved out here," she reported as she walked toward the other two. "Kendall is bi," Jo sighed. "and James is 'Kendall-sexual'."

"Kendall-sexual? What the heck is that?"

"Kendall is the only guy he's ever liked." Camille shrugged. The girls nodded in understanding.

**Here's that Kames story I've been talking about. In a stroke of genius very recently (like, two seconds ago-not even kidding), I figured out what I want to do with the plot. So far, I have another chapter and a half written. I'm going to do my very best to update every Tuesday.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed it!**

**XOXO UB**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTR or anything else you may have recognized.**


	2. I like the way you

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled at the four pop-stars-in-the-making lined up before hand. Logan flinched a little. Kendall rolled his eyes. As Gustavo started on his latest rant, James caught Kendall's eye. He shook his head slightly, a small smile playing on his lips. _Is he seriously mad about that?_ James silently asked his other half. Kendall raised his eyebrows and slouched a little. _I know, right?_ James looked quickly at Carlos and Logan to find the correct facial expression, then at Gustavo. When he was sure that Gustavo thought that he was still listening, he gave Kendall his most seductive look. _Wanna go make out after break?_ Kendall smirked. _You know it._ Gustavo seemed to be finishing up, so James decided that it was time to start actually paying attention.

"-ever AGAIN! Got it?" The four nodded eagerly. "Alright. Now, you dogs go back to the Palm Woods. I have to write a new song, because Griffin still wants his slow love song." Gustavo shuddered and stomped off to his office. As the four boys followed Kelly to the limo that would take them back to the Palm Woods, James felt a hand grab his own. He looked to his side and Kendall. James smiled. earning his favourite dimpled Kendall smile in return.

"Hey," Kendall said casually, swinging their clasped hands a little.

"Hey yourself," James replied, a smile forming on his lips. As the two got into the limo, Kelly gave them each a weird look, then decided to let it go.

In the opinion of Kendall Knight, he and James deciding that they didn't want to hide their relationship anymore was that best thing that had ever happened since the first time that he had slept with the aforementioned sandy-haired boy. Kendall had grown tired of the secrecy. The stolen kisses, the under-the-table hand-holding and gropes. All he really wanted was what they had had back in Minnesota, where he had stood on a table in the middle of a crowded cafeteria to ask James to Prom (sadly, they moved out to Los Angeles before the dance); or when it had started pouring rain in the middle of an outside gym class, and the two had started making out instead of going inside like they were told (that was an interesting visit to the principal's office). What Kendall wanted was to let everyone know that James was his, and that he was James's. And now he could do just that. Yupp, definitely their best idea yet.

Kendall sighed as contently as he felt James snuggle into him more. The two were lounging on the orange L-shaped couch of 2J. Kendall was flipping channels, and James had fallen asleep with his head on Kendall's chest. James mumbled something in his sleep, making the blonde chuckled softly. A knock at the door grabbed his attention.

"Come in," he called softly, trying not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. The door opened to reveal a very lost-looking Jo. "Hey, Jo. What's up?"

Jo quietly took a seat on the couch before saying, "You could have told me, you know."

Kendall stared at her. "What?"

"You could have told me about you and James, instead of leading me on."

Kendall briefly forgot about the boy using him as a pillow and sat up quickly. James woke up instantly, blinking his eyes and glaring at Kendall.

"Crap. I'm sorry, Jamie." James nodded sleepily and gave Kendall a quick kiss before heading off in the direction of his room to finish his nap.

When Kendall heard James's door close, he turned to Jo. "I'm sorry, come again?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kendall. I like you. You know that. But part of it is because I thought that you were interested in me. If you had told me that you and James are together, then maybe I wouldn't like you so much."

Kendall could feel his temper rising. "James and I decided on the plane from Minnesota that it would be better for our relationship was a secret out here. It's hard enough making it in the business under normal circumstances. And if two of the members of the band-who are both _boys_- happen to be dating, it's even harder. So, I'm sorry that you got heart broken because I didn't want my boyfriend's dream to be any harder to achieve than it already is." When he finished, Kendall moved to the kitchen to start making Pizza Bagels for James when he woke up.

"You do realize," Jo said, following him, "that it's still going to be just as hard now, right?"

Kendall gave her a 'duh' look. "I know that. James convinced me last night that it was worth it." The two blondes heard James's door open and turned to see the tallest member of Big Time Rush emerge.

"Couldn't fall back asleep?" Kendall asked as he leaned in to kiss James's cheek. The brunette his head.

"I blame you." Kendall held up his hands in the 'surrender' gesture. "Hey, Jo. What're you doing here?" James asked Jo when he noticed her sitting there. He playfully ruffled her hair as he walked past her to the couch.

"Nothing much. Just stopped by to say hi. I've actually got an audition to get to. I should be leaving." Jo got up from the stool she was sitting on and headed for the door. "Bye, James, bye, Kendall." The door closed with a definitive thud, and James quickly occupied the seat that Jo had a few seconds ago.

"I heard your conversation with her, you know," he told his boyfriend.

"I know. I figured it out when you come out here," Kendall replied, not look at James. A few minutes of silence passed by before Kendall spoke again. "So, how are we going to tell Gustavo that his favourite dog is dating his most hated dog?" he asked, with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow as he put the Pizza Bagels into the oven.

James grinned widely as he thought of the answer. "Well," he said, walking to Kendall and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "We never did get to make out during break."

Kendall smiled back as he locked his fingers behind James's neck. "I love that way you think," he said, placing a kiss on James's lips.

"I love the way you do a lot of things," James replied before leaning in for another kiss.

**&&&BTR&&&**

**There you have it! The second chapter of Confluence. This chapter is dedicated to Kinda. Sorta .Insane, because their story Body Language was the inspiration for to silent conversation between James and Kendall at the beginning of the chapter. If you haven't read that story, you really should, because it's AMAZING!**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! Please keep reviewing; they make my days when I come home from school and read them!**

**XOXO UB**


	3. Surprise Party

Logan was lying by the Palm Woods pool reading one of his medical text books when a shadow fell over him, announcing the presence of someone. The brunette looked up to see his girlfriend of two months, Camille, looking at him impatiently. "Hey, Camille. What's up?" Logan asked tentatively. He flinched when her palm struck his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Camille demanded.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed as he failed to come up with what he was supposed to tell her. "I'm sorry, what didn't I tell you?"

"About James and Kendall!" She lightly whacked his arm and sat down on his pool chair next to him.

"Oh! Well, they made Carlos and me promise to keep their relationship a secret when we were on the plane."

"Oh…well, you still could have told me…" The two sat in silence for a few moments, thinking their separate thoughts. Then, Camille's eyes lit up as a huge smile graced her face.

"What's with the look?" Logan inquired, smiling himself.

"We should throw them a coming out party!" Camille announced.

Logan thought this idea over for a bit before he nodded in agreement. "I bet we could get Carlos and Stephanie to help."

Camille grimaced. "Jo's still pretty upset of James and Kendall, and you know Stephanie. She's more loyal to Jo than you, Carlos, and James put together are to Kendall." Logan sighed and nodded again. "But we could totally get Carlos," Camille added, trying to lighten her boyfriend's mood. "And maybe you could ask Gustavo if we could have it at Roque Records."

Logan's eyes went really wide and he shook his head 'no' quickly. "Gustavo doesn't know that they're dating. I am _not_ going to be the one to tell him that his most talented dog is dating his most hated dog! That would make me a dead dog!"

Camille stared Logan for a good while. Then, she said, "Okay, who's the talented and who's the most hated and why?"

Logan chuckled. "Originally, Gustavo picked Kendall to come out here. In his mind, Kendall's the most talented out of all of us; he's got the 'fire' or whatever. Whereas James reminds Gustavo of Matthew McConaugnhey," Camille giggled. "…who he hates." Camille's smiled faltered for a second.

"Aw, poor James," she said, obviously holding back laughter. Logan started to chuckle, and pretty soon the two were doubled over laughing, clutching their sides for dear life.

Carlos and Stephanie walked up, both confused as to why Logan and Camille were laughing. Stephanie opened her mouth, about to say ask, but then thought better of it and walked away. Carlos didn't have the brains to follow her.

"What are you two laughing about?" the Latino boy asked.

"James and Kendall," Logan answered after he stopped laughing. Carlos smiled and rolled his eyes. He sat down on the pool chair next to them.

"What about those two?"

"We were planning to throw them a surprise 'coming out' party," Camille said. "Wanna help?"

Carlos nodded eagerly. "Are you kidding me? Of course!"

**&&BTR&&**

**And that is the last chapter that I have typed as of now. But I do have part of the next one written. I just got a little stuck. But I will be turning to my top-secret advisor soon for help (Ashlyjordan, get ready for a message! ;)).**

**This one's for LordTai. You know what part made it so. (:**

**Alrighty, well off to work on **_**Lord of the Flies**_** book notes and then another chapter of Every One of Us on a Mission! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Xoxo, UB**


	4. Failed Plan

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan followed Kelly into the studio. Gustavo had called and said that he had finished the song and he wanted the dogs there ASAP.

When the boys got to the studio, they were marched straight to the producer's office. Gustavo ushered the pop stars in, handing them each sheet music as they walked by.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled. "This is the new song that you're going to sing for Griffin in two days! Learn it! Act like you actually enjoy singing it!"

"Gustavo, the guy from Pop Tiger is here," Kelly said, poking her head in the room. Gustavo rolled his eyes and followed her out, mumbling something about stupid teen magazines and their terrible timing.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan read over the lyrics to their new song, entitled 'Baby'.

"This is the worst song ever!" James said as he finished.

"I think that it may be worse than 'Girl Time'," Logan said, remembering the first song Gustavo had written for Big Time Rush. Carlos and Kendall nodded in agreement, grimacing.

"We cannot sing this," Carlos said. The four sat there in silence, trying to think of some way out of the song.

"Well, there's only one thing I can think of that might help," Kendall said, looking at James, who gave the tiniest nod.

"And that is?" Logan asked.

The dark-haired boy never got his answer, because as soon as the question left his mouth, Gustavo and Kelly came back in.

"Dogs! Booth! Now!" Gustavo ordered.

As the boys started out the door, Kendall and James stopped. "Okay," Kendall said. "But first, James and I have something to say."

Carlos and Logan stared at the two before making slashing motions across their throats.

"Oh, really?" Gustavo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep," James replied, taking a deep breath. He decided that it was best to just do this bluntly. "Kendall and I have been dating since sophomore year," the taller boy announced, taking his blonde counterpart's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Carlos groaned and Logan pressed his palm to his forehead, breathing deeply. The look on Gustavo's face said it: they were going back to Minnesota.

The large man stared at the two lovers for a long time before saying (quite calmly), "And you waited until now to tell me?" Both boys floundered for and excuse. "We could have used this! There's hardly a teenage girl out there who doesn't have a soft spot for gay guys!" James and Kendall rolled their eyes.

"Okay," James said. "One: we're not gay. Kendall's bi, and I'm Kendallsexual." The brunette ignored Kelly and Gustavo's questioning looks. "And second: seriously? We tell you that we're dating and all you thing about is how we should have told you sooner because it would help the album?"

"Hey, at least he hasn't sent us back to Minnesota," Logan commented. Carlos nodded.

"True." Kendall shrugged. "Well, we did day that we'd go to the booth," the blonde said, dragging his boyfriend out the door with him, eager to change the subject. "Come on, guys."

"Gimme a sec, I gotta do something first," Logan said, suddenly getting an idea. The three gave him a weird look, shrugged, and walked down the hall. Logan could hear Carlos mention that if that had been Kendall's plan to get them out of singing 'Baby', it had epically failed. When he could no longer head the two arguing, Logan turned to Gustavo. "So, you're really okay with them?"

"Sure, why not? Love is love."

"So…you wouldn't mind if Carlos, Camille, and I threw a little coming out party for them here?" Logan asked quickly, wincing as he waited for the answer.

"Okay," Gustavo said after thinking for a minute. "Just don't break anything!"

"Really?" Gustavo gave the raven-haired boy a 'yeah' look. Logan said thanks and ran off to call Camille before the producer could change his mind.

**&&BTR&&**

**So that was actually a lot longer than I thought it was going to be…**

**Sorry about the delay, guys. I've been uber-busy and just had a horrible case of writer's block. But, with the help of Heffron Drive and my top-secret advisor, I've managed to now write about three and a half chapters of this plus the majority of another project I'm working on that should be out soon.**

**Thank you all for reading this! I'm so glad that y'all are liking it! Please continue to review, I love to hear your feedback!**

**Xoxo, UB**


	5. Distractions

The next two days flew by for Carlos, Camille, and Logan. It seemed like the only things on their mind were party details. Camille missed three auditions because she was working on something or another for the get-together. Carlos and Logan had trouble learning their new song, always screwing up the harmonies or choreography. Since this was nothing new, Kendall and James passed it off as nothing (much to the two shorter boys' relief).

The day of the party, Carlos woke up and got ready for his assignment: keep Kendall and James away from suspicion and Roque Records while Logan and Camille (along with the help of some other Palm Woods residents) decorated the studio. When he got the go-ahead, Carlos was then to bring the guests of honor to Roque Records.

The Latino quickly showered and dressed in a hoodie and jeans. He then grabbed his helmet, put it on his head, and tapped it twice for good luck.

Carlos heard Katie in the kitchen making coffee, alerting him that Kendall would be up shortly. For as long as the energetic boy had known them, the Knight children always got up at the same time. Logan had always explained it as 'sibling telepathy'.

He listened to the sound of the youngest 2J resident moving around before a door opened and shut, signaling Kendall's appearance to the world.

"Thunder cats are a go," Carlos whispered to himself before walking out into the living room.

"Morning Carlos," Kendall and Katie said in unison as Kendall poured himself a cup of coffee and moved to the couch.

"Morning," Carlos replied. A few moments of silence passed between those awake while Carlos made himself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"We should go Christmas shopping today," the dark-skinned boy said as he sat next to his lighter friend. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Christmas shopping." It wasn't a question. "You are aware of the date, correct?"

Carlos nodded. "September 8th."

"And you still want to go Christmas shopping," Kendall said, again a statement that questioned Carlos's sanity.

"Who wants to go Christmas shopping?" James asked, shuffling his feet and rubbing his eyes as he came out into the room. Kendall chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend and get up to kiss his cheek.

"Carlos and his monkey brain," Kendall replied. James nodded in understanding.

"I'm game," the brunette said, heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Kendall followed him, a confused look on his face.

"You're game?" he questioned. "For Christmas shopping. In September." James nodded. "The last time I suggested that we got Christmas shopping before Thanksgiving, we got in a huge argument about when the Christmas shopping season began and you didn't talk to me until I said you were right!" Carlos chuckled at the memory of James and Kendall not speaking to each other while Logan and himself did their best not to blow up and yell at them about how stupid they were being.

"We were in seventh grade! Of course I didn't talk to you until you said I was right," James said in a 'duh' voice. Kendall rolled his eyes, smiling.

"You're crazy."

"Buuuuut you looooove me!" James sing-songed.

"I do, I do," Kendall replied, leaning in to kiss James's lips lightly.

Alrighty, well, this was getting just a little too chick-flick moment for Carlos's taste. Looking around, he saw that Katie had taken her coffee and left.

The Latino jumped up from the couch, clearing his throat. "So are we gonna go?"

Kendall looked at James and shrugged. "Sure. We'll wait until Logan get up, see if he wants to go, too."

As if on cue, the raven-haired boy walked out, fully dressed with a bag slung over his shoulder. "See if I want to go where?" he asked, although he already knew.

"We're going Christmas shopping. Want to come?" James asked. Logan raised a questioning eyebrow, memories of James and Kendall not speaking to each other in mind. Kendall shrugged.

Logan shook his head. "Can't. Plans with Camille. Maybe another time."

"Well, could you please take us, then," the leader of the four asked.

"Yeah, sure," Logan answered. "Just get ready soon I really can't be late meeting Camille."

Kendall chuckled. "Dude, you're whipped."

"And you're not?" Logan shot back.

"Touche."

The three boys ran about, getting ready for the shopping trip. Logan poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the orange, L-shaped couch, going over a mental checklist of what needed to be done before Carlos brought James and Kendall to Roque Records.

(Page break!)

By the end of three hours, Kendall and Carlos were exhausted. They hadn't been shopping with James since they moved to Los Angeles. The tall brunette had dragged his friends into every store so far (save for the kids' clothing stores and Victoria's Secret.). In the time that they had been at the mall, the three had covered about a quarter of it.

Kendall collapsed onto a bench, Carlos following suit quickly.

"Guys! Come on! We still haven't gone to Hollister, or Abercrombie, or-"

"Jay!" Kendall interjected his boyfriend's rambling. "We'll get there. Carlos and I just don't have your stamina when it comes to shopping. Just, please, give us five minutes." James pouted but agreed, moving to sit on Kendall's lap. He smirked at the groan Kendall let out at having weight on his sore thighs. Carlos laughed, and Kendall glared at him.

(Page break!)

Logan looked around the studio. Everything was just about done. The banner reading "Congrats, James and Kendall!" hung from the ceiling. Perfectly centered under it was a cake bearing the same message. Streamers of every colour jumped across the ceiling. A slideshow of the happy couple that Carlos had put together was playing on loop off of one wall.

Logan's eyes took in every little detail, his brain processing it all. He was so intently focused on the decorations the he jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Logan turned around to see Camille smiling at him.

"I think that's it, Logie. Bring in the hounds." Logan nodded, and she left to get everyone in place. Logan pulled out his phone and dialed Carlos.

(Page break!)

The Latino jumped when his phone went off, Logan's ringtone blaring from the speakers. Carlos looked around to make sure that Kendall and James were occupied, and answered with a brief, "It's time?"

"It's time," Logan confirmed. "I'm on my way. I'll call when I get there."

"Gotcha," Carlos replied before hanging up. He walked over to the area in front of the dressing rooms where James was modeling jeans for Kendall. "I thought Christmas shopping was for buying other people gifts, not seducing your boyfriend with jeans."

James stuck his tongue out at Carlos. "I was thinking of getting these for my cousin; we're the same size. It's an added bonus if I can seduce Kendall at the same time."

Carlos rolled his eyes while Kendall laughed. "Whatever," the darker boy said. "Logan just called. Gustavo wants us at the studio ASAP. Logie's on his way to pick us up." James and Kendall groaned.

"Man, this freaking sucks," James complained as the three made their way to the parking lot. Logan called Carlos to tell them that he was there, and the boys headed out to the Big Time Rush-mobile.

**&&BTR&&**

**I know. Y'all just want to get to the frikin party already (especially my top-secret advisor, seeing as she knows what happens, haha.). But this was all I had typed up and I didn't feel like typing much more.**

**Sorry again for the delay. I was so busy reading Mockingjay yesterday that it didn't even register that it was Tuesday until midnight when I finished the book. I would have had it posted earlier, but my mom called and told me that my dad got laid off today (if y'all could pray for us, we'd really appreciate it. He was bringing in most of our income, so we're a little worried right now.).**

**But never fear! I promise that you WILL get next week's chapter, party and all, ON TIME! =D**

**Again, I have to thank all of you who reviewed and favourited me. It means so much.**

**This one's for my amazing South Dakota buddy. We miss you here, Squid. Come back soon!**

**Xoxo, UB**


	6. Social Gathering

"Okay, so why did Gustavo say need us today?" Kendall asked as the boys drove into the parking lot of the studio.

"He didn't," Logan replied briskly, pulling into a spot.

"Figures," James muttered. "Gustavo calls us in for no reason right when I when seducing Kendall." The boys laughed and headed for the door. Carlos caught Logan's attention and shot him a look asking if everything was ready. The raven-haired boy gave him a quick nod.

"You alright there, Carlitos?" Kendall asked, looking back at his shorter friend.

"Yeah. Just exhausted." Which wasn't a lie. Shopping with the infamous James Diamond was hard work; the Latino could really go for a nap right now.

"Well, get ready to party-hardy," Kendall said sarcastically. If only he knew how much truth there was to his words.

Kendall and James walked down the hall hand-in-hand towards the dark room at the end. They reached it and Kendall stood around, confused.

"Why is is so dark in here?" he said, fumbling around on the wall for the light switch. He flipped it, and was about to say something when what seemed like half of the residents of the Palm Woods jumped up.

"Congratulations!" they yelled in unison.

James and Kendall stared in shock at the crowd cheering. Kendall caught sight at the banner, and pointed it out to James, a smile spreading across both boys' faces.

Logan and Carlos came up behind the couple. "Neat, huh?" Logan asked.

"And you said I couldn't keep a secret," Carlos scoffed.

"You two put this together?" James asked incredulously. The two nodded.

"With a little help from Camille," Logan said, pointing to his girlfriend. The boys all waved at the dramatic brunette.

"Thank you so much!" James exclaimed, pulling Carlos and Logan into a bear hug. Kendall laughed at his boyfriend. When James released the two, Kendall hugged them.

"Really, guys. Thanks. You how much James likes this kind of stuff," he said quietly before letting go. Camille came up to James and Kendall and congratulated them, and pretty soon, a group was crowded around the couple. Carlos and Logan bumped fists, congratulating each other on a job well done.

(Page break!)

The party went well into the night, with music (Big Time Rush, of course) and dancing and cake and things that most amazing parties have.

At about 6:30, Logan spotted three people who shouldn't be there: Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin. He quickly told Camille that he would be right back and took off in their direction. Pushing through the crowd, Logan reached them, breathless.

"Gustavo! Kelly! Griffin!" he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Griffin caught an earlier flight and wanted to hear you dogs sing tonight instead of tomorrow," Gustavo said, irritated.

"But by the looks of it, you guys are already busy," Griffin looked around at the party. "What are you celebrating?"

"Oh, uh...James and Kendall finally came out to Hollywood as a couple," Logan stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

Griffin raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?" Logan nodded. The older man whispered something to his assistant, who Logan hadn't noticed. The woman moved to shut off the music. Complaints were voiced throughout the room.

Griffin turned to Gustavo. "I thought that you told me none of them were gay."

Gustavo floundered for a second before responding, "I didn't know they were."

Griffin nodded. "Alright, everybody clear out. The boys have to go home and pack."

"What? Why?" Carlos demanded.

"You're going back to Minnesota."

**&&BTR&&**

**Finally! It's nice to be on time sometimes.**

**So, whaddya think? I'm not entirely sure I like the way that I wrote the way it all played out...but what are you gonna do, you know?**

**I'm moving update days to Wednesdays, because I have choreography rehearsals until 8 most Tuesdays.**

**Please review, I'd love to hear your feedback!**

**Xoxo, UB**


	7. Terrible Plans

"I'm sorry, what?" Kendall said, coming up, dragging James-who looked like he was about to cry- behind him.

"Boys, before we started this, my team ran some numbers," Griffin stated.

"Of course they did," Logan muttered under his breath. Carlos chuckled. Griffin glared at him.

"And they found that not enough teens are into gay guys. Some are even disgusted by it. So we decided that none of you would be gay. And since you've now come out, you have to go home."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I don't care what teen girls think! I just want to be able to hold my boyfriend's hand in public. A kiss or two by the pool would be nice! So you can take your team's statistics and-"

"Kendall, just leave it." All eyes turned to James, who had tears running down his face by then. "Let's just...go home." He let go of Kendall's hand and left. Kendall glared at Griffin one last time before running after him.

"Guess the party's over," Camille stated, and started clearing everyone out.

(Page break!)

"Jay! James! Come on, babe! Wait up!" Kendall shouted after the retreating form of his boyfriend, running to catch up.

James turned around suddenly, and Kendall smacked into him. "How could he do this?" the tall brunette shouted angrily. "He has no right to tell us if we can or can't be gay! "Neither of us are even gay!"

Kendall put his hands on James's shoulders, holding the shaking boy steady. "I know, baby. We just...we just need to head back to the Palm Woods, and let this cool off for a little bit. Then we'll go talk to Gustavo, figure things out."

James took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. When have I not been right?" Kendall said, smirking.

"Well, there was that time that you told me that I shouldn't tell my dad about us, and then he came home to us making out on the couch and you feeling me up!" Kendall blushed at the memory.

"Okay, so that was _one time_! And it was all so much easier after our parents knew," the blonde retorted.

"Yeah, okay, so it worked out _that_ time! What about the time you told Logan that Raymona Wood was in love with him?" James exclaimed, exasperated.

Kendall rolled his eyes, smiling. James smiled back. "Come on, Jay. I guess we gotta head home."

**&&BTR&&**

**Hey, guys. Sorry this one was shorter. I need a filler chapter before the next thing.**

**Please let me know what you think, I love to hear from you!**

**Xoxo UB**


	8. We'll be okay, Baby

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan walked dejectedly into 2J. Katie and Mrs. Knight, who had been watching a chick flick on the couch, looked up.

"What's with the faces?" Katie asked, pausing the movie.

"Griffin found out that Kendall and James are together and said that we have to go back to Minnesota," Logan replied, heading to his and Carlos's room, with Carlos behind him.

"Is that true?" Mrs. Knight asked Kendall, who had collapsed on the couch. He nodded numbly and watched the retreating form of his boyfriend as James headed off to their room.

Without a word, Mrs. Knight got off the couch, grabbed her keys, and left, her face contorted with anger. Katie and Kendall stared after their mother, speechless.

"Wow," Katie said after a minute. Kendall nodded. "I haven't seen her that mad since you got suspended for yelling at that teacher."

"In my defense, she told me that James and I were going to hell," the taller Knight said, shrugging. He got off the couch and headed towards his room, hoping to cheer James up.

(page break!)

James shut his bedroom door silently and flopped down onto the king-sized bed in the middle of the far wall. He rolled onto his back and grabbed Kendall's pillow, pressing it to his face and inhaling Kendall's wonderful scent. James removed the pillow from his face and clutched it to his chest. Drawing in a shaky breath, he blinked a few times, clearing the tears that threatened to spill over from his eyes.

He couldn't believe it. After all this hard work, the best part of his life was going to ruin the second best part? In what universe was that fair? James loved Kendall more than anything-more than his career. Why did their relationship have to put an end to his dreams?

He heard the door open quietly and the bed sink. James raised his head to see Kendall sitting on the edge of the bed, looking really nervous.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" the brunette asks, sitting forward and resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. Kendall sighed.

"This sucks. Coming out was supposed to be a good thing." James lifted his chin and nodded.

"I know, Ken. But this'll work out. When hasn't everything worked out for the great Kendall Knight?" James said, kissing Kendall's temple. Kendall laughed.

"Wasn't I giving you a speech similar to this not that long ago?" James chuckled. Kendall's face went serious again. "But seriously, what's changed your mood?"

James shrugged. "I guess I'm just hoping that my amazing boyfriend will find a way to make this all okay." Kendall turned his head, his green eyes meeting James's hazel ones.

"I don't know if I can, Jay," he whispered, voice cracking in the middle. James nodded slowly, taking it in. A tear escaped from his eye, and Kendall wiped it away with his thumb. "We'll be okay, baby." James nodded again.

**&&BTR&&**

**Sorry this one's two weeks late. I had final rehearsals for 'A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum' the first and PLAN testing last week. Putting this one out a day early because I feel super bad about it.**

**I really hope that you guys are enjoying this, it will start picking up next chapter, I promise.**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys!**

**Xoxo, UB**


	9. No Promises

It took two hours for all of the residents of 2J to pack up, say their good-byes, and get on a plane that was Minnesota-bound.

Jame sat at the window seat, forehead pressed against the glass. Kendall put his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, and James sighed.

"What's on your mind, baby?" the blonde asked.

James sighed again. "Just don't wanna go home, that's all."

Kendall shifted so that his arm was around James's shoulders, pulling the boy close. He kissed the top of James's head and said, "Me too."

(Page break!)

The plane landed, and Mrs. Knight got a rental car (just until she bought a new one). She drove each of the boys home, stepping into their houses for a few minutes to explain to their parents what was going on. The last one to be dropped off was James, who lived two houses down from the Knights. Mrs. Knight parked her rental in her driveway and got out, throwing her house key to Katie, who went inside. James and Kendall slowly emerged from the van, heads down and not talking. Kendall went to the back and got James's stuff from the back, and the three headed over to James's house. James knocked tentatively before opening the door.

"Dad?" the brunette called lightly. Kendall winced at the shake in his boyfriend's voice. He knew that James's dad beat him, he knew that James was terrified of his father. "Dad? I'm home." The group heard a grumble from the living room. James turned to Mrs. Knight. "He's drunk. Can we talk to him tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. She nodded and kissed his forehead before heading home.

Kendall stepped closer to James and wrapped his arms around James's neck. James's arms circled Kendall's waist and held him tight. "We'll be okay, baby. I'll figure this out. I'll get you back there." James could only nod. Kendall pulled back and kissed James lightly on the nose. "I love you," he said, smiling shyly.

James grinned. "I love you too, Kenny." James leaned in and captured Kendall's lips in a sweet kiss. The two broke apart, and Kendall whispered, "Stay safe." before heading out the door into the snow that had started to fall.

"No promises," James whispered to the empty front hallway.

**&&&BTR&&&**

**Sorry it's uber-late and a little on the short side. I have more written, but that was the only good stopping place between the start of this one and the end of the next.**

**I'll have more up by Friday, so stay tuned!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo UB**


	10. Alone

James wandered aimlessly around his house (minus the living room-he didn't want to deal with his dad at the moment), trying to keep his mind busy, from floating off to self-pity, which would inevitably lead to him resorting to doing something stupid, like running out and getting in a fight, or jumping out of his second-story window.

Everyone always assumed that it was Carlos who did idiotic things like that; but in reality, James was more prone to something that could land him in the hospital. If his dad hit him a little too hard, or the silence that had settled in his house since his mom left became a little too much, or he and Kendall had a fight that hurt a little more than it should have, James found something to give him an adrenaline rush, something to take his mind off the pain. Of course, his Knight in a hockey sweater would always come to the rescue right before James did anything too serious. If it was his dad, Kendall would bring James to Logan, who would always take care of the cuts and bruises; if it was the silence, Kendall would take James to a party, or a concert, or a hockey game-something where the noise was deafening; if it was a fight between the couple, Kendall would be at James's front door, apologizing (even if it was James's fault) and holding James and telling him that everything would be okay.

Right now, James couldn't handle Kendall being there for him. It was just too much like fate was shoving it in his face that everything he loved was falling around him. He really hoped that Kendall didn't decide that James needed company and make one of his random, unannounced entrances into James's house. As much as James loved feeling comfortable enough in their relationship to just waltz into each other's houses, James really didn't want company of any kind right now.

The sound of his dad snoring brought James out of his thoughts, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He could move about without worrying now. His dad was dead to the world when he slept (so was James, for that matter-like father, like son.). James headed for the kitchen to look for some food.

He pulled open the freezer and took out the never-ending supply of corn dogs that the Diamonds had. James was surprised to find that they were still good. Carlos was right: corn dogs made excellent comfort food.

He set the oven to the correct preheat temperature, and moved up the stairs to his room. He flopped onto he bed and stared at the framed pictures on his desk next to him. The first one was taken on his first day of hockey. James had met Kendall, Carlos, and Logan that day. When Mrs. Knight had picked up the boys, she insisted on taking a picture of Kendall's new friend, against all of his protests. The next was the four on their first day of high school. James remembered that day as the day he realized he was pretty much in love with Kendall. Freshman year had been hard, watching Kendall go out with numerous girls and guys, and James was just stuck watching. The final one was taken the day Kendall and James got together. They had been arguing, and James had just snapped and shoved Kendall against a wall and kissed him. Everything had unfolded like a chick flick from there. At the end of the day, the two had fallen asleep curled up together on Kendall's couch, and Mrs. Knight had felt the need to take a picture of them. That one was James's favourite.

James rubbed his face and found it to be wet from crying. This was all just so unfair. Why should he have to give up his dream to be with Kendall, or vice versa?

A thump downstairs brought James out his self-pity-party.

"Jamie?" he heard Kendall call out. Wonderful. "James, where are you, baby?"

James stayed silent, hoping Kendall would leave. He didn't. Instead, the blonde knocked lightly on James's door and eased it open. James sighed heavily. Kendall moved to sit next to James.

"James, are you okay?" the shorter boy asked carefully.

"No. Kendall, I'm no where near okay." James sat up and glared at Kendall.

"Hey, what's with the look? What did I do?" Kendall asked defensively.

"Nothing! Everything! I don't know! Ah!" James threw up his hands in frustration and started pacing the room.

"James, sweetie, you have to tell me what's wrong or I can't do anything," Kendall said.

"What's wrong? Kendall, honestly?" James couldn't believe that Kendall was seriously saying that. "What wrong is that Griffin sent us back here because we're together! How can you not see that?"

"Well, obviously, it's something more, or you wouldn't be yelling at me!" Kendall rose from the bed. "I was just trying to help!"

"Well, sometimes I don't want help! I'm not as defenseless as you seem to think I am, Kendall! I can take care of myself!"

"Really? Because last time I tried to let you take care of yourself, you ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs and a concussion!" Kendall shot back. James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Call me when you realize that you're being an idiot." With that, the blonde stormed out of James's room. The front door slammed, and James sunk to the ground, shocked. Did Kendall seriously just break up with him?

"Oh, my God," James breathed.

**&&&BTR&&&**

**Welcome to the little world known as James's brain. I know that it was a lot of inner thoughts, but sometimes, you just really need to get inside someone's head.**

**This chapter is my favourite so far. Honestly, this chapter is my baby. I'm incredibly proud of it, and I really hope you like it.**

**If there are any little mistakes, sorry. My fingers are frozen, and it's a little hard to type.**

**My playlist for this chapter (I just realized that I forgot to do this for the last one!):**

**Who I Am-Nick Jonas and the Administration**

**In The End-Nick Jonas and the Administration**

**Take Me Away-Chase Coy**

**Battlefield-Jordin Sparks**

**Love Hurts-Incubus**

**Breathe-Taylor Swift**

**Well, I really hoped you liked it, and please feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo UB**


	11. His Everything

Kendall stormed into his house, slamming the front door behind him. His mother looked up at him to reprimand him for slamming the door, only to rush to grab him into a hug when she saw the tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight cooed at her son as he started sobbing in her arms.

"I...(hiccup)...I think...(sob)...I think James and I broke up."

"What? Honey, what happened?"

"I went over (sniff) to his house...(sob)...to see if he was o-okay, and he-he...(hiccup, sob)...he told me he didn't want my help and I-I got...(sniff)...mad...and I-I yelled at him, and then...I think...I think I du-(sob)dumped him!"

Mrs. Knight was silent for a while, thinking carefully about what to tell her son. Finally, she said, "Oh, Kendall. Sweetie, I think you two just need some time to calm down. This whole situation has been hard on both of you, James especially, and I think you just took it out on each other." Kendall wiped his nose on his sleeve and nodded. "Why don't you get ready for bed, I'll make you some hot cocoa."

"Alright. Thanks, Mom." Mrs. Knight ruffled his hair and sent him upstairs to his room to change while she headed to the kitchen.

Kendall climbed the stairs to his room slowly, his crying-induced headache making it hurt for him to move fast. The blonde turned his nob and shut his door behind him before taking in a shaky breath. He hoped his mom was right, that they just needed some time to cool off before they could talk it out and get back to being like they used to be.

Kendall couldn't honestly remember his life before James. Sure, he knew it was there, but it wasn't very wonderful. James had come into Kendall's life during the time he liked to call 'When Dad was a douche bag'. His parents had fought a lot, Kendall later learned that his father was actually beginning a different family on the other side of the county. James had moved into the house two down from Kendall's with his mom and dad (his mom walked out on the family two months later, leaving James with an abusive father.). Kendall and James had quickly become friends, and they had been inseparable since. When they started dating in high school, everyone thought that it was about freaking time, because it was obvious that the two were in love with each other.

James was Kendall's other half; hell, he was Kendall's _better_ half. The one who managed to keep Kendall's temper in check, the one who was there anytime Kendall's father decided to check on his first set of kids. James was the one Kendall went to for anything and everything.

His mother calling his name brought Kendall out of his thoughts, and he quickly changed into sweats and a long-sleeved thermal shirt before heading downstairs.

**&&&BTR&&&**

**So I know it's short, but I just needed to get Kendall's immediate reaction to the break-up out of the way before I moved on.**

**This chapter is for my far-off, far-gone, far-too-far-away best friend (you know who you are.). I hate you. A lot. You and your grammar-Nazi self. Grr. BTW: Soph's decided that we need to have a post-Christmas Mary social gathering, and had volunteered your house, because she doesn't want it at hers. Just letting you know.**

**So my musical inspiration consisted of one musical group: Jonas Brothers. Pre-_Lines, Vines, and Trying Times_, of course. Seriously, I just took iTunes off shuffle and let it play down my Jonas Brothers songs. I feel that Kendall's outlook on his and James's relationship is very Jonas-y, whereas James's is more Taylor Swift.**

**Well, [insert Porky Pig here] That's all folks!**

**Xoxo, UB**


	12. Voicemail

James sat there, staring at his hand folded neatly in his lap as the tears ran down his face. He couldn't believe that Kendall had really broken up with him.

Of course, everything that Kendall had said about James had been true. James _did_ need Kendall's help, because the last time he had dealt with stress alone, James _had_ ended up with a concussion and three broken ribs. What the hell was he thinking? He was a dependent person.

"_Call me when you realize you're being an idiot."_ James wondered if it was too early to dial the ten digits of Kendall's cell phone number. Probably. He sighed. Well, it never hurt to try.

The line rang. And rang. And rang. And then, James heard his own voice on the answering message: "_Hey, it's James. Kendall can't come to the phone right now because he's busy ravishing me!"_ And then Kendall's in the background: "_James! My MOTHER is going to listen to this!"_ And then some scuffling, before Kendall: "_Hey, it's Kendall. I can't make it to the phone right now, so if you leave your name, number, and brief message, I'll back to you as soon as I can."_ That had been almost a year ago. The beep sounded, and James sat there with the phone in his hand before figuring out that he was supposed to talk.

"Uh, hey, Kendall...listen...I-I'm sorry. I was an idiot and I was angry, and I over reacted and I took it out on you..."

(Page break!)

"_-took it out on you. I'm sorry. I love you. Please don't hate me."_ Kendall sat on his bed listening to James's message for the umpteenth time. He saved the message and hung up the phone. He knew that James would come around. But right now, Kendall was a little too hurt to accept James's apology. James had said he didn't want Kendall around, and that had probably hurt more than anything. James was the one person that Kendall knew always wanted him. Logan didn't want him around when he was working on a chemistry assignment (Kendall was notorious for making things explode in that class); Carlos didn't want him around when he was having 'family time' (Carlos's family was important, and it was a break from his friends); Katie didn't want him around most of the time (because honestly, what ten-year-old girl wants her hockey-head older brother around with her friends?); his mom didn't want him around when she was cooking (Kendall always ended up getting hurt); and his dad just plain didn't want him around. When Kendall had felt like there wasn't anyone who wanted him, Kendall knew he could always go to James, who hated being near his drunk father that was always comparing James to his successful older brother, Shane. James always welcomed Kendall with open arms and lots of kisses.

Kendall sighed and flipped his phone to his floor, falling back onto his bed. Why couldn't relationships be easy?

Kendall heard a knock on his door and sat up. "It's Logan," called the voice from the other side.

"Hey, man. Come on in."

The door opened and Logan slipped through, throwing his coat onto Kendall's desk chair. The shorter boy gave Kendall a once-over. "You look like crap."

Kendall huffed. "Thanks. Really appreciate it."

"What happened? Did James piss off his dad and you had to defend your damsel in distress?" Logan plopped down on the bed next to his blonde friend.

"I wish. That would have been a million times easier to deal with." Logan gave Kendall a probing look, forcing the taller boy into continuing. "We broke up."

Logan sat there, staring at Kendall for a good two minutes. Finally, "You broke up? What? When? What happened?"

"Earlier tonight." Kendall relayed the entire story to Logan, who sat there silently listening, nodding in the appropriate places. Kendall figured that this was why Logan was his best friend. He could rant to the other boy, and Logan would sit and listen to the entire story before thinking over the situation logically before coming to a solution.

"Well, it sounds like you two were really just over-reacting to the entire situation. James has already admitted to his mistake, now the question remains: Are you ready to do the same and tell James that _you're_ sorry?"

Kendall thought this over. Was he ready to tell James he was sorry?

**&&&BTR&&&**

**Ah. Bad ending. Sorry bout that. But, it seemed like a good place to end it.**

**This one is for Sir RCCS, because they make me feel wonderful about my writing. :)**

**I hope you all have an amazing new year; Here's to 2011!**

**Xoxo, UB**


	13. Melodic

Kendall stared at his phone, just like he had been for the past two and a half hours, the same ten digits displayed on his phone screen, mocking him. He, the captain of the best freaking youth hockey team in all of Minnesota, could not, for the life of him, press the send button and hold the phone to his ear. What was he going to say? "Sorry I was such a horrible friend/boyfriend. You're right, I screwed up. Please take me back?"

Kendall paused. Actually, that sounded pretty good (okay, so it sounded pretty good compared to some of the other stuff Kendall considered saying). The blonde took in a breath and pressed 'send'. The phone rang once, twice, thrice. Kendall panicked, thinking that James would make him leave a voice mail (which everyone who had ever had the unfortunate moment of being left a voice mail by Kendall knew that he was horrible at leaving them.). And then, the line stopped ringing.

"It's about freaking time, Kendall Knight!" he heard James exclaim. "Do you know how long I've been sitting here staring at my phone waiting for you to grow a pair so that you could call me?"

Kendall chuckled, realizing that he and James were on the same page at the moment-they were both sorry for what had happened, and they knew the other hadn't meant the things that they said. They weren't perfect, and they'd still have to talk about it later, but they were good for now. "Probably the same amount of time I was staring at the phone waiting for my balls to drop so I could call you." He hears James' melodic laugh on the other end, and he knows everything is okay.

**&&&BTR&&&**

**Okay, so I know that it's been a while. And I know that this chapter is short. But I've just lost interest in this story. While I was away, I was working on some original stuff, and I realized that I like writing my own stuff more. So I'm sorry for anyone who has fallen in love with story or even remotely likes it.**

**Fear not, though! I am planning on finishing the plot line that I had planned out, it will just move a lot faster than originally thought.**

**Xoxo UB**


End file.
